


Dead or Alive

by Grace_Logan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Dino and Enma are on their way to a meeting when Enma is attacked. Dino, who is coincidentally near by, tries to help out. Will they make it out alive?





	Dead or Alive

Dino jumped from the vehicle, grabbing Enma's jacket collar and dragging him out the door less opening in the side of their out of control, smoking, 2015 Rubicon jeep just as a shower of bullets from an M2 Ma Deuce, tore through the metal body and through the floor right where they'd been only seconds before. The pursing helicopter flew overhead after the vehicle as both Dino and Enma hit the ground and rolled across the broken tarmac, scraping their skin and tearing their clothes.

The jeep continued to roll down the deserted highway, slowing with no one to press down on the accelerator. The helicopter kept shooting it; the smoke became darker, thicker as light began to waver in its depths. The road they were stuck on was built high on a mountain, a hundred and fifty meter drop off the edge at least, reaching three hundred depending on where you were on the road.

Dino and Enma lay on the ground, catching their breath and familiarising themselves with the new burning pains on their bodies where skin had been scraped off. The ground shook beneath them as the jeep blew up, jumping in the air and causing the helicopter to swerve out of its way before it crashed back to earth and slipped off the side of the cliff.

Dino pushed himself to his feet and stood with a slouch, his arms and legs shaking with adrenaline and pain. His head was bleeding, he could feel the blood running down his spine and over his shoulder, sticking his shirt to him as it sunk in to the dirty fabric. "Enma, are you alright?" Dino stepped toward the younger boss, his shadow covering Enma's face and upper body with the morning sun at his back. Enma grunted and pushed himself into a sitting position from lying on his back.

"As much as I can be. Are you unhurt Dino-san?" Enma asked pulling his knees up and turning his head to watch the helicopter.

"A scrape or two here and there. Nothing a bit of flames won't fix. Come on, we should get out of here before they come back." Dino watched the helicopter as well, saw it pull up and turn back towards them. He thanked the gods their M2 Ma Deuce was mounted on the side and not fixed to the front of their roaring Blackhawk.

"We should split up. They'll have a harder time killing us if we're a smaller target." Enma suggested. His voice betraying his anxiety despite how calm his expression seemed. Dino noted the cagey glance he kept shooting the approaching helicopter. They only had seconds to decide before that Blackhawk would shred them.

"No, if we stay together we can watch each other's back. Plus, Tsuna would hurt me if I-guha!" The echo of a gunshot split the air around them.

"Dino-San!"

Dino's hand flew to his neck as he knees buckled and brought him to the ground. Blood flowed from between his fingers and spurted through gaps onto Emma's face. Enma cringed, a horrified expression freezing his features. "I'm fine." Dino rasped. He held his body up with one shaking arm and pushed himself into a crouch. "We have to go. Now." He said, grabbing the shoulder of Enma's once immaculate suit and hauling Enma to his feet as he struggled to keep himself standing.

Enma stepped forward, wrapped a supporting arm around Dino's waist and placed his palm in the centre of Dino's chest to help keep him upright. He glanced up at the helicopter almost upon them and glared at the solider hanging out the side of the aircraft holding a Beretta 92 FS Inox by his head. Enma turned himself and Dino to face the cliff, dragged a stumbling Dino to the edge and jumped off followed by a short burst of bullets from the Ma Deuce that would have popped his head like a balloon had he been any slower.

Enma let them free fall for a time until they were halfway down the cliff before he activated his flames and expelled them towards the ground to slow their descent. Dino jerked in his grip at the sudden jolt and slipped from Enma's tenuous hold around his waist.

"Dino-san!" Enma grabbed Dino's arm, the one covered in blood from his neck wound, and wrenched it from its socket accidentally to stop him from falling. Dino cried out weak and raised his other arm to his neck, his sleeve pulled over his palm so he could press it to the wound to stem the flow of blood.

"Sorry Dino-san, it'll hurt for a bit longer." Enma called through grit teeth. Holding Dino up in such a precarious position whilst trying to keep them upright and limiting the amount of earth flames released so as not to disintegrate the earth below was a tough task whilst being pursued by a persistent helicopter, which was gaining on them. Enma heard Dino's voice but it was nothing more than a mumble under the choppers heavy blades keeping it aloft and the wind whizzing past his own ears.

Enma had always hated physics. He was good at it, but he hated it. Especially in moments such as these. What goes up, must come down and humans, humans fall at a rate of 9.8m/s^2. At least with his flames he could slow them down, but it only took around 15 seconds to reach the ground and it wasn't falling that killed people, it was the sudden stop. His flames could only do so much and with Dino in his condition Enma knew it would be difficult for him to remain conscious after the impact and they didn't have time to waste becoming catatonic.

With one last burst of flames to slow them down he'd done all he could and they slammed into the unforgiving earth. Enma screeched when his knee cap shattered against a rock as he smacked onto it, his leg twisted unnaturally as he bounced off the ground and rolled away from Dino who was lying on his front groaning in pain, arm crushed beneath him and bleeding from where his bone had protruded though his skin. Enma rolled over and watched Dino as the Blackhawk swerved and swung around to point the shiny, smoking muzzle of their M2 Ma Deuce at Dino's prone form. Dino's face was towards him. Enma saw those brown eyes open, widen in horror at what was going to happen as a metallic click sounded above the helicopters blades slicing the air, and relax in acceptance.

He knew he couldn't escape in his condition.

He and Dino locked eyes for less than a second, Dino smiled almost apologetically before his body was torn to bloody pieces and scattered about the bottom of the cliff. Enma found he hadn't actually been that far from Dino as his blood and body matter joined that of both their families on Enma's suit and skin.

Enma couldn't even breathe through his horrified, shell shock as the helicopter turned on him. He was going to meet the same fate as Dino. Splattered about here and there across the grass trees and cliff face. Indistinguishable from what was once a human being or even Dino himself.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and skittered back past the tree line, leaving a blood trail in his wake. Beyond the tiny clearing he was invisible to those in the helicopter. He couldn't run. He'd probably lose his leg if he survived. He couldn't fight back, he had no weapons and his flames required concentration he just didn't have the moment. He expected the helicopter to land in the clearing, or to at least here the sound of people zip lining down to the ground to pursue him on foot.

When all he heard was the helicopter getting further away he frowned in confusion but revelled in relief, perhaps they thought he was going to die no matter what they did so why waste bullets. Enma had never been so happy to be so cruelly dismissed.

A high whistling broke through the air, like a fire extinguisher only fifty times more powerful. Enma peered into the clearing and it seemed as if time had stopped. Hovering inches above the ground was his very own blaze of glory. Silver and sleek, shaped like a bullet with three fins on one end and time resumed it's natural course. The missile hit the ground and exploded in a white fiery burst, expanding well past the trees and into the forest, erasing all that had happened in the area on that day.


End file.
